


Every Time He Calls Me Steven ...

by the50thstate



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the50thstate/pseuds/the50thstate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..... something happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time He Calls Me Steven ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here I come up with a new oneshot. 
> 
> This story isn't betaed. I know maybe it would be better to find someone for doing it because English isn't my native language. But then ... I think sometimes I have my own unique way to express and I'm afraid that it would go missing. So... even it's awkward to read, please be kind and deal with it. :)
> 
> It's again Steves POV. Because you know, I really love Danny. And for me the best way to express it is defining him through McGarrett-eyes.

 

**Every Time He Calls Me Steven...**

**Steves POV**

I love Danny! So deep, with so much passion, sometimes I can’t catch a breath only by thinking of it. I only have to lay my eyes on him, observing him walking, talking with his entire being, smiling, thinking….and I’m done. The need for touching him, enfolding him in my arms, stroking his back and letting my face snuggle down in the crook of his neck nibbling it becomes overwhelming. There are times I just wish I could crawl under his skin and subsist in there happily ever after.

**H50H50H50H50**

When we first met, for me it was fascination on the first sight. I remember the look on his face as we drew our weapons against each other. He had this “I’m-sorry!-Please,- I-know-it-doesn’t-look-like-it,-but-I-don’t-wanna-hurt-you.-So-please,-don’t-force-me-to”-Expression and I truly bought it. … He had me at ‘Like-on-the count-of-three’. I never saw a cockier behavior. If the situation wouldn’t have been so serious back then, I would have busted into laughers and reached out my hand to say ‘hey, I like you. I’m Steve, it’s nice to meet you’.

Of course it wasn’t love then. How could it? I didn’t even think of the possibility that I would be able to create a relationship with a guy.

For him? …I think the moment I forced him to be my partner he wanted to shoot me right up to the moon and throw a bunch of grenades on Cape Canaveral so I would never be able to return from it. I invaded his personal space as I strode into his apartment and also into his life. He is a private person. He truly didn’t appreciate it.

But then he returned the favor. Day by day, case by case he ran faster and faster in the direction of my heart. He opened the door unasked, walked right in (because ya know, Danny never knocks) he locked it and threw the key away.

My first reaction was, denying! I simply couldn’t handle it. So I hid behind my tough Navy Seal behavior. I teased him to no end. Especially in times when we hit the streets and there would only be the two of us. Sometimes, when I watched him desperately trying to figure me out, I was sorry for what I did to him.

But then, things changed. I remember like it was yesterday:

I managed to get us in an absolute needless car chase and the camaro ended up shredding a shopping window. Danny was really pissed because of the car and the fact, that he banged his knee again. I didn’t take it serious and teased him in front of Chin, Kono and the whole HPD about his little boo-boo, again. The moment I did that, I was sorry, but it was too late. He turned around and tried to walk away from me. I panicked! I knew I went way overboard with this. So I grabbed his forearm and forced him to turn back to me to apologize to him, how stupid I was. Suddenly he cried out in agony. His knee gave away and I had to catch him to prevent him from hitting the pavement. Sitting on the ground he whined and tried to breath to the spasms of hurt rippling though his body.

I tried to provide comfort but Danny shook my hands off: ‘Don’t you touch me!’ he hissed sharply.

Stunned by the angry tone in his voice I met his gaze. I saw eyes full of hurt, frustration and unshed tears. What have I done?

‘Danny’, I tried to calm him down, but he refused to let me help him.

‘I said, don’t’, he hissed again. He nearly hyperventilated at that point but I figured he had to get something off his chest. I had the right thought.

‘You! …You asshole! Why did you do this to me, ..huh? Does it make you happy when I got to have another trip to the hospital because I’m hurting? A hurt, nearly every time caused by you!'

Tears were now running down Danny face and my heartbeat sped up by the sight of it.

‘I’m sorry, that I’m not able to keep up with your bad ass Navy Seal skills’, he continued. ‘And I’m sorry that I obviously am such a walking disappointment for you! You treated me like shit for month now!!! Why? Tell me why? What have I done to you? Is there anything? …Tell me, because I’m at a loss here! And I can’t take this anymore. I have so much shit going on in my life, so much to fight, and I’m tired of it.' 

He desperately stuggled to hold it together, his voice hoarse trembling, 'All I needed was a friend. I hoped that I would find one in you! But it seems I screwed up …again.'

 

 So if you think, that I’m not able to measure up to your high expectations, please save us both further trouble and ask Denning for a replacement’. Then you are not forced to deal with my imperfection any longer! **_…”Steven”!_**

 

 ' _Steven’_ … oh my god, I even couldn’t remember the last time anybody called me this. But I swear to you, the level of intensity Danny put into it drew a flash directly into my gut and then traveling further south.

That night in the hospital I declared my everlasting love to him.

 

**H50H50H50H50H50**

 

All Danny does, what he stands up for, what he cares for, …he is in it with all his being.

Right now he has buried himself deep inside me stroking my secret spot to drive me all crazy out of my mind. He’s moving painfully slowly stopping once in a while to involve me into a long deep heart-shattering kiss. And then start moving again. His eyes seem to burn into me, making sure he doesn’t miss any expression radiating from my face and body.

 

Danny loves it this way. Long lasting lazy intensive lovemaking. A sheen of sweat covers his beautiful body as he brings us near the edge again and again. I know he wouldn’t last much longer because I feel slight tremors runing through him. His eyes seem pleading: Sorry-I-love-you-so-much-but-I-can’t-take-it-any-longer-please-forgive-me-for-letting-go!

 

 ** _“Steven”_ ** he whispers desperately…

 

 

And I’m done. He wraps is hand around my cock and it only takes one, two firm strokes to make me shoot all over him.

 

 ** _‘Daniel’_** I plead…I want him to follow …

 

I see tears welling up in his eyes caused by the overwhelming intense of the moment. And with a deep moan he gives in on me….

 

Later that night, I wake up finding Danny’s body wrapped around mine with his head resting on my chest as if he’s listening to my heartbeat. I enfold him in my arms and he mumbles my name in his sleep. . _. **'Steven'**_ …

 

…And it’s my undoing. I kiss his messed up hair and hold him even tighter. All I want to do is crawling under Daniel’s skin to subsist there happily ever after…

 

 

**End**

 

 

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
